Catching an Angel
by My-violinprince
Summary: After a turn of events, Mikan was forced to study in an all boys' school. School life has become hectic for her as she frets over her studies, her gender and a bad boy who constantly harasses her yet protects her in times of trouble. MxN #1


For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.

.

.

.

.

In the middle of summer, a year after I was born, it was said that my father had died due to unknown reasons, leaving a huge sum of debts behind. He was working under one of the most influential yakuzas of his time, under a man who pushes other people to their limits, offering no mercy to his crew. Because of this, my mother had to pay back my father's debts by taking desperate measures. She couldn't pay it with the job she had, and even if she worked her whole life there, she wouldn't be able to pay them back what we owed.

I spent the rest of my life living with my mother's parents, who have taken care of me ever since my mother died as well, having contacted AIDS that slowly devoured her body. But I can't ever recall a single moment that I was with them, as tragic as it sounds.

My mother wasn't able to pay my father's debts despite her hard work. Years later, they found out about me and they expect me to pay back my family's debts by working under the yakuza, telling me to do something similar to what my mother has done in the past. However…

"_Stop."_

_The big boss raised his hand, signaling silence amongst the rest of the clan who were laughing their butts off while sprouting out ideas on how I could pay my family's debts. Some suggested I resort to prostitution, others said that I have potential in spying or smuggling drugs to another country._

_I didn't want them to show how frightened I was in their presence, but I felt chills run down my spine as I conceal these emotions of mine with a straight face, that I feel, was starting to falter._

_The big boss was comfortably seated in his throne right in front of me, wearing a kimono as he had this look on his face that gave me idea that he was interested in something _beyond_ what I can physically offer._

"_What was your name again?"_

"_Mikan. Sakura Mikan."_

"_And how old did you say you were?"_

"_17."_

"_Sakura Mikan, huh? 17 years old?" he repeated my name as he rubbed his stubbled chin using his index finger, his face looking like he had done some thinking. A smirk appeared on his lips, making me twitch in disgust for a moment before he added, "Alright. I'll make you a deal. I have a son who's the same age as you are. He was kicked out of his old school and now, he's already enrolled in a new school. I want you to study in his place and earn that diploma for him; give him high grades so that he'll be able to make up for the subjects he failed in the past, and get him into a good college as well. If you're able to accomplish these things, I will free you from all the debts your family owes me."_

_Hearing his final statement almost made me leap out of joy. But… "There's one problem. The school will know that a boy has enrolled in their school but a girl will take over his identity just to get him a high school diploma."_

_He then smirks at me once more, causing the hair on my arms to stand._

"_Yes, that is a problem. But it's not going to be worth all of your family's debts if it's only a simple job like crime or prostitution. In a way, it is deceptive, but I'm not asking you to be a good girl here. Unless, if you don't like what I've offered, you can pay off every single Yen you owe us the same way your mother did." He said, causing an uproar of laughter amongst his crew._

_I balled my hands into fists. No matter how shameful prostitution sounds, she sacrificed herself for her family's sake—for my sake—just to let me live my life without getting involved with these people before she died all of the sudden. I can't just let her rot in shame; I can't allow all her hard work to be in vain._

_Although I can't remember our interactions and how I can only remember what she looked like through a single family portrait that I keep inside my wallet, I know that they've fulfilled their duties as my parents even though they've only had me for a few years. Now, it's my time to pay back for all the things that my parents had done. It's time for them to be relieved._

_I bit my lower lip before opening my mouth. "Alright. I accept it." I told him as he responded with an amused look on his face. I added, "I will earn that diploma in your son's place."_

_His lips start to curve once again. "Good. But there's another problem that I haven't mentioned to you…"_

…I accepted the deal offered to me by the big boss. For someone who's said to have no mercy, he was pretty lenient towards me. But in exchange, I had to cut my long brunette longs, wrap my chest area with a piece of clothing to cover my breasts and wear boxers.

I was posing as the big boss' son… in an all boys' school.

* * *

A/N: I have always wanted to write a story that involves a girl disguising as a guy and finding love in an all boys' school, as forbidden as it sounds. But I had to think of a legit reason for her to do so. I missed reading and writing stories for Mikan and Natsume, so I decided to write this. It looks like it's full of drama from the beginning, but I'm planning to make this story humorous. It's just that I want you guys to know the reason to why Mikan's doing this from the very start.

I don't know when I'll be updating this, and the idea just crossed my mind so there's not much of a motivation here. But if I see that a number of people like my story, I might have to think about it.

Read and review, guys! :) And it's a NatsuMikan story. I'll try to keep it as Alice-oriented as possible.

My-violinprince.


End file.
